Bumpers are employed on computing devices for a variety of purposes. For example, feet on the bottom of a laptop computer may elevate a housing thereof to improve cooling of the laptop. The bumpers may additionally resist slippage such that the laptop may remain securely in place on angled surfaces. Further, the bumpers may be formed from an elastomeric material that is configured to avoid scratching or damaging a surface on which the laptop is placed. Additionally, use of elastomeric material may provide some degree of shock adsorption. Accordingly, feet on laptop computers and various other embodiments of bumpers may serve a variety of purposes.
However, existing embodiments of bumpers have certain disadvantages. For example, bumpers may occupy space in a computing device that may be more preferably employed for other purposes. In this regard, in the continuing pursuit to improve computing devices, manufacturers have attempted to produce computing devices having smaller dimensions. In this pursuit, the space allocated for each of the various components therein has been reduced in order to minimize the overall size of the computing device.
Accordingly, improved bumpers for computing devices and related assemblies and methods may be desirable.